


Adventures from The Commonwealth

by Propernicethat



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Blood, Blood Drinking, Breeding, Bugs & Insects, Come Inflation, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/F, F/M, Forced Breeding, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Ghoul Sex, Inflation, Insect sex, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vomiting, Watersports, fucked to death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories I'll be adding to involving mostly male and female human Sole Survivors getting filthy. Will ALWAYS be non-con and I highly recommend checking the tags for other dubious shit. Will involve Ghouls, Synths, Super Mutants, Deathclaws and more. Let me know in the comments what you wanna’ see next. >]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghouls

**Author's Note:**

> Ghouls are amazing.

Her Vault 111 jumpsuit is barely holding up, rips and tears, splatters of drool and blood sliding off the wipe clean surface. She’d joked to her back then boyfriend that the suit could barely contain her ample chest, now it was ripped away; abused and bouncing tits on full display to the men surrounding her.

But then they weren’t men anymore were they? No, in her eyes they were nothing but disgusting savages. Ghouls. Surely, with faces like that, they were mindless and wild, they jeered and laughed huskily and they touched her all over. Closing in on her and lowering their forms, malformed faces filling her vision. She had been stuck up, she’d been ignorant and cruel, but she believed that the spiteful, malicious words she’d chosen were nothing compared to how they’d deal with her. 

XXX

They’d bound her wrists above her head on a short steel post designed for canines. They’d spread her legs wide and used a broom handle to secure her position, after that they’d begun to manhandle her. One had come in behind her, pushed his rough and dry fingers either sides of her mouth, spreading her lips open. She tried to bite but he’d positioned his fingers in a way that he could evade her teeth. Another Ghoul moved over her, this one wearing a backwards baseball cap and a toothy grin, in his hands was a bridal used for tame Brahmin. The Sole Survivor or Vault 111 shook her head and tried to speak out in objection when he brought the chewed, yellowed metal towards her mouth, but she could do nothing to prevent it as he pushed the bit between her teeth and over her tongue. The Ghoul behind her head chuckled against her ear, green eyes wide with fear as she felt the leather tighten behind her head, the gag being fastened. 

The Ghouls, her assailants, despite their unruly and wild behaviour, were slow and deliberate with their actions. Instead of using large knives, they used small scalpels, making tiny incisions in her Vault suit carefully; beady black eyes grew wider with excitement the more flesh that was barred with each cut. 

“Let’s get them big milkers out!”

She’d heard a voice, shaking her head from side to side, ginger ponytail bouncing behind her as baseball ghoul backed up and was replaced with bandana ghoul. Bandana was skilful with the pocket knife in his calloused hands. He skimmed the top of her vault suit at each nipple. Underneath she hadn’t been wearing a bra and once the fabric was peeled away it revealed her pink and now hardening nipples to the men surrounding her. She choked back a frightened sob as she felt a dry mouth wrap one of the sensitive nubs, bucking and squirming as she wiggled her form, desperate to escape. Hands ripped away the remaining fabric, creating a window for her large tits to hang out of on display. 

They took it in turns, cupping, sucking, biting and pinching at her exposed tits. She shook her head, feeling fingers exploring her spread thighs, the blade of a scalpel splitting the vault suit up her thigh and up to her cunt, and then impatiently, the ghoul ripped the fabric away to fully expose her. Husky laughter followed afterwards, eyes leering from the shadows. The first finger that entered between her folds was dry and withered, she managed a strangled sound as another was added moments after, pushing up into her. The ghouls in the background were getting bolder now, approaching and beginning to surround her, hands were soon touching her body all over, ripping the vault suit away at the damaged seams to expose her further. She felt a rough tongue against her cheek and foul breath against her skin. She tried to call out for help and they paused for a moment only to laugh at her expense. 

The ghouls were beginning to remove their pants and she could only watch in horror as they stroked themselves. Some had stumps, others nothing at all but a small hole and shrivelled hanging testicles. There was the odd ghoul who still had his wedding tackle, albeit withered and dry. One of the ghouls who did have the right parts was getting between her thighs, pushing the others away, it seems this particular pack of ghouls had a hierarchy, and it appeared to be something to do with what he was packing downstairs. The well-developed ghoul, Dick we’ll call him, was positioning himself at her juicy cunt, pushing his meat inside her with a satisfied grunt. She produced high pitched cries and pleas, more of that head shaking as he began to move inside her. He arched his back, grunting and groaning, his hands on her belly, kneading at it while others looked on, waiting to have a go. Baseball ghoul was latched onto one of her tits, nursing like a starving kitten, lapping, what remains of his lips smacking. The other breast was covered in bites, all the way up to her shoulder and neck, Bandana was the culprit, whom of which was now sucking at her protruding lower lip. 

Our red headed Sole Survivor cried loudly, fat tears running down her cheeks from the assault. When Dick was finished with her throbbing cunt, he backed off and let his second in command, Sir Stump, have a go. Stumpy was really enthusiastic with his humping, using her as if she were a lifeless sex doll. He rammed her so hard she shifted against the floor, she clamped down around the bit as he pummelled into her, desperately wishing for her ordeal to end. 

Needless to say, this would be the last time she badmouthed any folk in the Commonwealth… That’s if she made it out of this alive that is.


	2. Synths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Institute develop new Synths, these have very...special attachments.

“Ah, I see you’re waking up.”

The first thing she noticed about the room was that it was cold. 

The second thing she noticed was the fact that she was as naked as the day she was born. 

“I hope you don’t mind, my men took the liberty to shave you, they’re quite enthusiastic, personally I like things more…natural.”

Lowering her gaze, the blonde sole survivor looked down at her naked form. There was a light shining over her and despite knowing full well the Speaker had had a good look at her, she still instinctively covered her large chest and closed her thighs before swinging her legs over the table. 

“Where am I? Let me out of here!”

She shouted, beginning to take in her surroundings. She was situated in a glass dome, she could see out and all around her were paper white facilities and machines. Amongst the white there was also greenery and plants. She banged her fists on the glass, but to no avail. 

“Oh no, you don’t understand Princess. You’re going to be our guinea pig for my latest model of Synths.”

Synths? She’d heard about them in Diamond city. She’d been too busy getting her hair done and talking to the locals to really pay attention but she remembered something about them leaving the cap off the toothpaste. Harmless, right?

Along came the Synths. 

Glossy and white, not too different from the very facility they’d been constructed within. These crash dummy look-a-likes didn’t look much unlike the Gen 2s that’d been developed here. However, these were sleeker, taller and despite being machines, had quite the calculating look in their cold, yellow eyes. They surrounded the dome and the Vault 111 dweller immediately backed up, soon realising exactly why she was naked. 

“Yes…we’re going to breed you with our new Synth model; we’ve been looking for a subject like yourself for a while now, needed to be fit and healthy in order to carry possible young. Of course, their sperm is artificial and their programming might possibly be crude, but I’m pretty confident they’re not going to rip you apart, Princess.”

The Speaker chuckled and she, Princess, backed up and planted her form against the opposite wall of her confinement. An invisible until now door opened and the Synths marched into the containment cell, one after the other. There were five of them in all.

“Target sighted.”

“Curious.”

“Commencing lubrication.”

It was only now she realised that these Synths had cocks. Pristine and white, much like their finish, all different shapes and sizes. She shook her head, covering her cunt, closing her thighs, lowering her form to the floor, but it was no use. The first Synth, with the average sized cock was grabbing her, pulling her up with little to no effort before staring into her frightened brown eyes. She was slammed to the table and cold, metal hands were pulling her thighs apart. 

“Breeder has not provided lubricant.”

The first Synth said; mechanical whirling as the cock enlarged before plunging between her spread thighs. She cried out, struggling against the table, the Synth’s body heavy and surprisingly hot against her as it began to pummel into her cunt. It was exactly how she imagined being fucked by a machine would be like. Fast thrusts keeping perfect rhythm and spreading her wide. 

“Overload! Overload!”

The Synth suddenly began to empty his artificial sperm into her, shooting up into her cunt like an injection. The sensation was awful, immediately she knew it was too much, she felt her womb swelling up and tensing against her bladder, causing her to piss all over herself and the Synthetic human’s cock. The Synth backed up.

“Insemination of Breeder complete.”

She held her stomach, bending over and falling off the table, doubling over and trembling, she cried and struggled when she felt another set of strong arms pull her up. She shook her head, crying “no no no!” Over and over as the next Synth positioned her as it had been programmed. 

“Disciplinary active.”

This Synth had what appeared to be a rough cock and as soon as it entered her, her screaming became more and more hysterical. It locked inside with thousands of tiny barbs, which repeatedly scraped and cut inside her. 

“Ah, I see you’re test driving our new punishment unit. No doubt we will have rebellious and noisy Breeders such as yourself… this is how we plan to deal with such.”

The voice from the speaker was barely heard over her desperate screams as she flailed and squirmed in the Punisher’s powerful grasp. After creating the cuts, the Synth then squirted some kind of advanced aphrodisiacs inside her cunt, coating her walls. The liquid seeped into the cuts, going directly into her blood stream, taking effect nice and quickly. Her body began to feel hot, panting softly as she held her thighs open wide, her cunt leaking blood, lubricant and artificial cum. She closed her eyes tightly, her vision beginning to fail as sweat ran down her cheeks in visible beads. 

“Stand back, keep watch!”

The voice over the speaker commanded and the Synths did as they were told, stepping back and watching. 

“S-So…So hot..”

She whimpered, thighs trembling, toes curling. One hand gripped at her large breast, rolling it in her fingers and pinching at her sensitive nipple, the other travelled down to her leaking cunt, pulling the folds wide.

“P-Please..please..I need..”

“…Well, the new lotion works better than expected…look at her. Go on, do as she says.”

The most endowed Synth approached, its cock as thick as a Nuka-cola bottle, and just as long. It hunched over the waiting slut, her back sticking to the table with sweat as she offered herself. The Synth didn’t hesitate to enter her, stretching her wide open, plunging in hard enough to cause her to split and bleed. She choked back a sob, drool running down her chin as she bucked and squirmed, tits bouncing. 

“Fuck me, take me, breed me, fill me up! Make me fat, fatten me up with sperm! Fuck me! Please!”

The Synth did as it was told, repeatedly taking her over and over at her command, however, when it squirted its lubricant, it didn’t stop. It grabbed at her wrists, scrabbling and slamming her so hard into the table that the glass smashed behind her, they both slammed to the floor on top of the shards. 

“Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello.”

The Synth repeated with each thrust, she was so overwhelmed, so much happening to her, filling her senses, that she didn’t even realise that she was going to meet her end. She was going to die here, fucked to death by a malfunctioning robot. 

“Stop! Stop!”

The voice over the speaker went ignored, the machines closed in on her, cocks thrusting, pulling her up and finding any hole available. One moved in behind her, immediately filling her asshole up with metal cock. Her back was covered in heavy gashes and glass was imbedded into her skin. She screamed and moaned, eyes wide with fear, body not obeying her mind as it begged for more. The other three Synths began to attack the others, punching and pulling at one another, ripping one another limb from limb. When one was pulled off, the other pushed into one of her waiting holes, filling her up with so much lube, her belly was swollen and fat. 

They fucked her hard and fast, their bodies heating up with the rapid movements, exhausting and stressing their systems. Soon, their synthetic chests were so hot that they began to burn her skin, the sickly smell of cooked flesh filling the glass prison. By the time the scientists shut the Synths down and got into the container, it was too late. She was fused to the two synths, by her chest, back, cunt and ass. They couldn’t pry her from between them, that sickly sweet smell causing many of the scientists to back off. 

XXX

“…Well…I’ll write this one off as a failure.” 

The Speaker leaned back at his desk in the office, turning the screen off, where he’d been viewing the scene. 

“Put the three intact back into the facility for further testing….scrap the other two.” 

He spoke over the bridge of his hands, leaning over his desk and propping his chin up by his elbows, the Speaker watched as the Scientists did as they were told before turning to the second monitor, switching it on. 

A man was tied to a chair, gagged and bound, naked. Squirming and sweating. 

“Once more, with feeling!”


	3. Bloodbugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a female mosquito to develop and lay eggs, she must do two things: eat a blood meal, and mate. The latter, it turns out, can trigger egg development thanks to a steroid hormone passed from male to female in the gelatinous mating plug that he transfers at the end of copulation.

Since leaving Vault 111, the female Sole survivor, armed with a pistol and protected only by her blue vault suit, journeyed on alone. Her stomach was groaning and her body felt weak and sluggish, she needed to find safe shelter and maybe some clean water and wholesome food fast. 

Unfortunately, this raven haired sole survivor had drank from the lake just on the outskirts of Sanctuary, only to find it’d not only made her particularly nauseous, but also left her thirstier than before. She had seen people in the distance, and corpses, a lot of corpses, so there must be a clean water source somewhere; she just had to locate it! 

XXX

She’d come out of hiding to check out what appeared to be the corpse of some kind of two headed cow, lowering her form and looking around, it appeared the coast was clear of any predators, so she approached closer in order to get a better look. The meat seemed fresh and with how empty her stomach was, good enough to cook and eat. Maybe she’d cut some up and offer some to those people she’d seen in the distance, in exchange she could use their fire to cook it on. Oh poor naive sole survivor, if only you knew how cruel the world was now. 

She was about to get a very good taste of it very soon, because out of nowhere, she felt something heavy smack the back of her head, just after hearing a loud humming. She yelled out, falling on top of the Brahmin, coating her midsection and face in sticky blood. The Sole survivor of Vault 111 screamed out in terror as hovering above her head, was not one, but three huge mosquitoes, their wings beating noisily. She rolled onto her buttocks, hands trembling as she tried to pull her gun out, just as another one of the Bloodbugs swooped at her, pinning her down onto her back and jabbing its long, pointed proboscis into her shoulder. It immediately began to drink up her blood. She was immobilized now, lying there in fear as the huge insect drank from her, it’s sack inflating, filling with her fresh, dark blood. She felt faint, razor sharp claws pulling at her Vault suit as the two other Bloodbugs closed in on her, ripping away at her suit in order to reveal her huge, hanging tits. She closed her eyes tightly, legs kicking as she once more tried to grab for her gun, but it was just out of reach of her fingertips. 

Soon she felt those razor sharp claws digging away at her hips, pulling her onto her belly as a second proboscis injected her buttock, the greedy Bloodbug sucking away as she squealed out, she kicked and flailed with all her might, only to find her fighting wasn’t much unlike that of a fish out of the ocean, weak and lifeless. 

“Stop! Help! Help me! Please!”

She cried out, her words attracting the attention of the nearby Raiders. They remained in hiding, jeering as they watched the Bloodbugs begin to process of taking their new eggs new host, evidently they weren’t new to this process. 

The largest Bloodbug proceeded to mount her, pinning her down to the Brahmin corpse before lifting its sack and sliding out a thin needle, which it immediately inserted between her thighs. It was sharp enough to rip though her suit and panties, but flexible enough that it effortlessly travelled up to her womb, releasing the necessary steroid hormones required for her to begin laying the Bloodbug’s eggs. She whimpered and sobbed, face covered in the cow mutant’s blood as she tried to crawl away from her attackers. 

The Bloodbug’s proboscis immediately inserted between her lips and down her throat, pumping blood down into her belly. She squirmed desperately, choking back against the probe as she struggled beneath the huge insect. Once the alpha Bloodbug was finished inserting the gel-like plug into her womb it slipped its needle like probe out of her cunt before taking off, the other two followed, their hums audibly growing quieter as they flew further and further away. 

XXX

The next few days were hell. Her head was constantly in a daze, she couldn’t see straight and kept falling. It was a wonder that she hadn’t become a feast for some Super mutants or attacked and ripped apart by some of the unique Commonwealth wildlife. Instead, she’d received a nice refreshing drink from some raiders, before they took it in turns, passing her around and using her like a sex doll. She was broken and defeated, but still she wandered, the male Bloodbug had filled her up with all the necessary proteins in order to produce eggs and it was soon becoming apparent by the swelling in her belly and the ravenous desire to eat raw meat. 

XXX

After feasting on the corpse of a dead raider she’d stumbled upon, the female sole survivor brought a hand to her swollen belly, she was so heavy now that she’d begun to crawl and instincts were taking her back to the very lake that’d eradiated her in the first place. By now she was completely naked, covered in bites, scratches and filth. Moving into the lake, she lay on her belly, curling her form in and pressing her cheek to the warm, murky waters. The egg laying began and wild, uncontrollable noises escaped her as she started to push and buck. Once the gel plug came loose inside her each egg came out, one after the other in a string. She kept her thighs spread, panting and clutching herself, mouth filling with water as she choked. 

Soon the eggs were laid on the surface of the water and she continued on, lifeless and drooling. 

Her life was nothing but instinct now. Eat, feed, and wander. At this point, even the Raiders didn’t want to touch her, parting way as she walked into their camp like a mindless zombie. They never attempted to kill her, perhaps tease her with meat and throw it into some mud in order to watch her scrabble for it. 

Speaking of mud, her second clutch of eggs was laid in the murky, sticky marshlands. She’d crouched into the swamp, covered in thick, grimy mud before beginning the process all over again. She made no noise, only panted softly, her skin sickly pale and her eyes lifeless. She was nothing but a host for the injected hormone to do its work. 

Soon, after the third clutch was laid, she’d most likely be dead.


	4. Deathclaw - Male Sole Survivor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that the way I've written the Deathclaw's mating ritual is my own interpretation only! Enjoy.
> 
> I'll be uploading a female version soon, it'll be the same fic, but with alterations to suit the female anatomy.

He knew it’d been a bad idea to take that crazy bastard up on this ridiculous quest. 

The male Sole survivor of Vault 111 was currently wandering the outskirts of the glowing sea in search of a new species of weed. Known as Rad-Weed, this shit was meant to be rubbed on the tongue and swallowed to ease the radiation in the body. It had been tried and tested and the mad Scientist who’d sent him on this quest wanted a boatload of the stuff, enough to set him up with caps for years. Of course, in return, a hefty pay in caps and a year’s supply of the stuff was enough to convince the vault dweller that it would be worth the radiation burns and aching legs. 

That was, of course, until he came face to face with a Deathclaw. It had been wandering the outskirts and despite its size, the mutated chameleon was silent and graceful, the Sole survivor didn’t stand a chance. One whack with the back of its humanoid knuckles and he was out cold.

XXX

But he wasn’t dead.

When he awoke, he found himself lying in a deepened ditch and in the middle of nowhere. The radiation burns made him itch and squirm, pulling at his vault suit and sweating in panic and sickness. Just as that same Deathclaw came into view, the Sole survivor’s lunch also reappeared as he retched and coughed; the man fell to his knees, mouth ajar as he gazed up at the huge beast. 

Why hadn’t it killed him?

The air was musky and visibly yellow all around him and the crashing sounds of a storm reverberated in his head as he shuddered, his body hot and wet with sweat. The huge creature approached and lowered its cheek to the humans, emitting a low warning growl before pushing him down onto his back. He coughed and spluttered, a mouthful of charred earth running down his chin as he looked up at the beast once more, pleading with his eyes. The Deathclaw pinched the vault suit between its razor sharp claws before ripping the material away to reveal naturally tanned skin. It continued, stripping the squirming man down until he wore nothing but his boots, gloves and Pip-Boy, he lay there on his back in the ditch, completely vulnerable to the predator. 

The Deathclaw reared up, roaring as a heavy cock, covered in mucus slipped out from its sheath, oozing urine and slime. The Sole survivor cried out for help immediately, scrabbling at the dirt, kicking his feet up, squirming and rolling onto his belly as he attempted to crawl away. His entire body was burning, his stomach churning and limbs aching and throbbing. Tears rolled down his cheeks in fat globs as the beast took his hips and bent him over in the filth and dirt, claws digging in and slicing into his skin as if it were icing on a birthday cake. He tried to squeal out for help, feeling the barbed head of the beast’s huge phallus against his forcefully spread buttocks. He shook his head, begging and pleading as he felt the Deathclaw’s weight lower on top of him, sinking into the earth beneath, dirt filling his nostrils and mouth as the beast started to enter him. The Deathclaw’s cock was fat and long, so big it didn’t fit inside the defenceless human, it roared in frustration, slamming a palm down onto the Sole survivor’s head, keeping his squirming form pinned as it began to force-feed the huge length into his waiting asshole. His rim was stretched and pulled apart by the huge width, the man shrieked in agony like a terrified, wounded animal as inch after inch of that huge cock was fed inside of him, filling him up. He could feel his asshole tearing open, skin splitting around the monstrous cock, his blood only acting as lubrication. His cries for help were interpreted as a female baying for more; the Deathclaw began to pummel into the tiny frame beneath it, its cock filling his rectum over and over. The vault dweller screamed out, pissing himself, warm liquid leaking down between his thighs, the huge length pressing up against his bladder with each hard thrust. He tried to turn around, tried to pull away, but the Deathclaw was considerably stronger and larger than him, he had no choice but to lie there and take the huge cock as it repeatedly pummelled him. 

The Vault dweller could no longer differentiate between blood or urine running down between his thighs as the brute took him. Flipping him over onto his back and forcing his thighs wide open, the Deathclaw moved back into the ripped open hole, continuing its onslaught of thrusts. It filled the Sole survivor’s mouth with its tongue, curling its back, arching over his smaller form, forcing that tongue in and curling and licking in between his lips, probing down into his throat and causing the human to retch and splutter desperately. The poor vault dweller tried to close his mouth, tried to bite the Deathclaw’s tongue, but he was powerless to do a thing, the beast’s huge, wet muscle causing him to gag and retch noisily as he choked back more desperate sobs. He pleaded with his eyes as the Deathclaw looked down at him, its own beady visuals soulless and wild as it began to fill him up with sticky seed, its knot swelling, sealing the twitching human’s entrance. 

The Vault dweller managed a strangled noise, the beast filling him load after load, his stomach swelling and round, bowels filled up with the sticky substance. When the brute slid its cock out, it kept the barbed head inside, the knot producing a glue like substance, that’d seal up the Sole survivor’s now very gaping asshole. 

He couldn’t believe he was still alive, lying there on his back, his body hot, itchy and in agony; every inch of him covered in saliva, radiation burns and prickled heat, stomach was huge and protruding, as if he were seven months pregnant . His cock remained flaccid, urine dripping from the head as he lay there with thighs wide open, ass lifted as he looked up at the huge beast. The Vault dweller was in too much pain to even move or try to escape and now his asshole was sealed shut, he grunted and squirmed in an attempt to expel the liquid, his stomach churning and cramping. 

“Please…please..”

He managed weakly, but the beast did not understand him. It simply lowered its head and licked his cheek before curling its huge tail around his trembling form. The rogue Deathclaw had after all been looking to start a new pack, short sighted, it’d been delighted to find such a tiny, pretty little female to sow its seed. 

Who knows what would happen to the Sole survivor when the beast found out that he couldn’t fertilize and lay its eggs; regardless, the consequences would most certainly not be worth a few caps and a lifetime of Rad-Weed.


	5. Deathclaw - female Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that the way I've written the Deathclaw's mating ritual is my own interpretation only! Enjoy.
> 
> The female version of the Deathclaw fic!

She knew it’d been a bad idea to take that crazy bastard up on this ridiculous quest. 

The female Sole survivor of Vault 111 was currently wandering the outskirts of the glowing sea in search of a new species of weed. Known as Rad-Weed, this shit was meant to be rubbed on the tongue and swallowed to ease the radiation in the body. It had been tried and tested and the mad Scientist who’d sent her on this quest wanted a boatload of the stuff, enough to set him up with caps for years. Of course, in return, a hefty pay in caps and a year’s supply of the stuff was enough to convince the vault dweller that it would be worth the radiation burns and aching legs. 

That was, of course, until she came face to face with a Deathclaw. It had been wandering the outskirts and despite its size, the mutated chameleon was silent and graceful, the Sole survivor didn’t stand a chance. One whack with the back of its humanoid knuckles and she was out cold.

XXX

But she wasn’t dead.

When she awoke, she found herself lying in a deepened ditch and in the middle of nowhere. The radiation burns made her itch and squirm, pulling at her vault suit and sweating in panic and sickness. Just as that same Deathclaw came into view, the Sole survivor’s lunch also reappeared as she retched and coughed; the woman fell to her knees, mouth ajar as she gazed up at the huge beast. 

Why hadn’t it killed her?

The air was musky and visibly yellow all around her and the crashing sounds of a storm reverberated in her head as she shuddered, her body hot and wet with sweat. The huge creature approached and lowered its cheek to the humans, emitting a low warning growl before pushing her down onto her back. She coughed and spluttered, a mouthful of charred earth running down her chin as she looked up at the beast once more, pleading with her eyes. The Deathclaw pinched the vault suit between its razor sharp claws before ripping the material away to reveal naturally tanned skin. It continued, stripping the squirming female down until she wore nothing but his boots, gloves and Pip-Boy, she lay there on her back in the ditch, now completely vulnerable to the predator. 

The Deathclaw reared up, roaring as a heavy cock, covered in mucus slipped out from its sheath, oozing urine and slime. The Sole survivor cried out for help immediately, scrabbling at the dirt, kicking her feet up, squirming and rolling onto her belly as she attempted to crawl away. Her entire body was burning, her stomach churning and limbs aching and throbbing. Tears rolled down her cheeks in fat globs as the beast took her hips and bent her over in the filth and dirt, claws digging in and slicing into her skin as if it were icing on a birthday cake. She tried to squeal out for help, feeling the barbed head of the beast’s huge phallus between her forcefully spread thighs. She shook her head, begging and pleading as she felt the Deathclaw’s weight lower on top of her, sinking into the earth beneath, dirt filling her nostrils and mouth as the beast started to enter her tight cunt. The Deathclaw’s cock was fat and long, so big it didn’t fit inside the defenceless human, it roared in frustration, slamming a palm down onto the Sole survivor’s head, keeping her squirming form pinned as it began to force-feed the huge length into her waiting cunt. Her folds were stretched and pulled apart by the huge width, the woman shrieked in agony like a terrified, wounded animal as inch after inch of that huge cock was fed inside of her, filling her up. She could feel her sex tearing open, skin splitting around the monstrous cock, her blood only acting as lubrication. Her cries for help were interpreted as a horny female baying for more; the Deathclaw began to pummel into the tiny frame beneath it, its cock filling her spread cunt over and over. The vault dweller screamed out, pissing herself, warm liquid leaking down around the huge cock and between her thighs, the huge length pressing up against her bladder with each hard thrust. She tried to turn around, tried to pull away, but the Deathclaw was considerably stronger and larger than her, she had no choice but to lie there and take the huge cock as it repeatedly pummelled her. 

The Vault dweller could no longer differentiate between blood or urine running down between her thighs as the brute took her. Flipping her over onto her back and forcing her thighs wide open, the Deathclaw moved back into the ripped open hole, continuing its onslaught of thrusts. It filled the Sole survivor’s tiny mouth with its tongue, curling its back, arching over her smaller form, forcing that tongue in and curling and licking in between her lips, probing down into her throat and causing the human to retch and splutter desperately. The poor vault dweller tried to close her mouth, tried to bite the Deathclaw’s tongue, but she was powerless to do a thing, the beast’s huge, wet muscle causing her to gag and retch noisily as she choked back more desperate sobs. She pleaded with her eyes as the Deathclaw looked down at her, its own beady visuals soulless and wild as it began to fill her womb up with sticky seed, its knot swelling, sealing the twitching human’s entrance. 

The Vault dweller managed a strangled noise, the beast filling her load after load, her stomach swelling and round, bowels filled up with the sticky substance. When the brute slid its cock out, it kept the barbed head inside, the knot producing a glue like substance, that’d seal up the Sole survivor’s now very gaping cunt. 

She couldn’t believe that she was still alive, lying there on her back, her body hot, itchy and in agony; every inch of her form covered in saliva, radiation burns and prickled heat, stomach was huge and protruding, as if she were seven months pregnant. She lay there with thighs wide open, ass lifted as she looked up at the huge beast. The Vault dweller was in too much pain to even move or try to escape and now her cunt was sealed shut, she grunted and squirmed in an attempt to expel the liquid, her stomach churning and cramping with the pressure. 

“Please…please..”

She managed weakly, but the beast did not understand her. It simply lowered its head and licked her cheek before curling its huge tail around her trembling form. The rogue Deathclaw had after all been looking to start a new pack, short sighted, it’d been delighted to find such a tiny, pretty little female to sow its seed. 

Who knows what would happen to the Sole survivor when the beast found out that she couldn’t fertilize and lay its eggs; regardless, the consequences would most certainly not be worth a few caps and a lifetime of Rad-Weed.


End file.
